


For fox sake Gavin

by CN_Vagabond



Series: AH Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bat!Geoff, Coywolf!Ray, Fox!Jeremy, Lynx!Gavin, M/M, Ocelot!Michael, White Tiger!Ryan, dragon!Jack, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CN_Vagabond/pseuds/CN_Vagabond
Summary: When Jeremy first joined Achievement Hunter, He got along with most of his co-workers right away.  However, Gavin had a grudge on all foxes, animal or hybrid, for a very personal reason.  Gavin showed this in the most violent way he could, causing Jeremy to become too scared to go to work the next day.  Jack comes over to soothe him, and the two of them bond with each other.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo
Series: AH Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808467
Kudos: 5





	For fox sake Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the middle of the day, and decided to roll with it. Sorry if it is poorly written.

It was Jeremy's first day today, and he could not be more anxious.

He finally would get the chance to work with other hybrids. The fox had been waiting for this day to come for a long time, and he was worried the other hybrids wouldn't work well with him. He finally arrived at the Achievement Hunter office, and knocked on the door in the most casual way he could. A tall bat hybrid covered in tattoos answered the door.

"About time you showed up, new guy. My name is Geoff, and I am your boss here at Achievement Hunter. I see that you are a fox hybrid. We could use someone like you with us."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Geoff. My name is Jeremy. I've never seen a bat hybrid before. You look awesome."

"Thank you Jeremy. Cmon in and I'll give you a tour of the place."

Jeremy nodded and followed Geoff into the building, where they eventually came across two other people. One was a beautiful White Tiger hybrid, while the other kept his hybrid parts hidden.

Geoff gestured to the White Tiger, "Jeremy, this is Ryan. The man you see next to Ryan is Ray. Ray is a hybrid too, but prefers not to show off his hybrid parts. Ryan, Ray, this is Jeremy, your new co-worker."

"Nice to meet you Jeremy." Ryan then shook hands with Jeremy, while Ray stood behind Ryan, waving silently. Jeremy sniffed Ray, trying to figure out what kind of hybrid he was. He smelled like a wild dog of some kind. Wolf? Coyote maybe? Jeremy waved back at Ray, and he smiled in response and walked away, with Ryan close behind him. Jeremy then followed the bat to a room with multiple computers, where a Dragon and Ocelot hybrid were editing videos.

Jeremy whispered to Geoff, "Is that dragon hybrid safe to work with? He looks like he could tear your throat out at a moment's notice."

"Trust me Jeremy, Jack is the most gentle hybrid I have ever met. Michael, that ocelot you see near Jack, is much more likely to hurt someone. Jack would only harm a person if they threatened his friends/co-workers. He's perfectly safe."

Jeremy gave a sigh of relief, and Michael looked at Jeremy then waved, still too focused on editing to greet him. Jeremy forgot how well an ocelot could hear. Suddenly, a very long, loud hiss caused Jeremy to jump a little. Jack and Geoff looked at Michael, and were shocked to see that Michael was not the one who hissed. Jeremy looked down the hall to see a Lynx hybrid crouched down in a corner at the end of it. His ears were bent back, small tail swishing, and his eyes were narrowed to very menacing slits. Those slits were staring the fox down with what looked like a mix of anger, fear, and hatred. He knew that Lynxes were predatory to foxes, so he backed up a little. 

Jeremy got Geoff's attention and pointed at the angry Lynx hybrid, then asked, "Is HE likely to hurt me?"

"That's Gavin, and I've never seen him like this before, so I wouldn't know if he would attack you. He's generally a very friendly person, so this is very strange to me."

Jeremy started walking slowly towards Gavin, and got some low, intimidating growls in response. Jeremy took another step, and Gavin hissed at him again, revealing canines much longer and redder than any Lynx hybrid he'd ever seen before.

Jeremy, in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment, told Gavin, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to say hi."

In response, Gavin hissed again, his canines even redder than before, letting out an angry, "Sod off, Foxy," then proceeded to growl some much higher pitched growls.

Jeremy was now two feet away from the Lynx. He reached his hand out toward Gavin, and the unthinkable happened.

Gavin lashed out at the fox while hissing, and Jeremy felt a very sharp pain in his chest.. He looked down to see his shirt covered in blood, then looked back up to see that Gavin was gone. Jeremy looked back at Geoff with a very scared look on his face, than ran to his car and drove home. This incident was enough to convince Michael to come out of the editing room.

"What the fuck happened out here?" Michael asked.

"Gavin attacked Jeremy, and Jeremy ran away."

"Is Jeremy the Fox?"

"Yes he is."

"That explains a lot."

This confused Geoff. He asked, "How does Jeremy being a Fox hybrid explain why Gavin attacked him? He's never attacked anybody else before!"

"Gavin hates all foxes, animal or hybrid, for personal reasons. You should've told him that you hired a Fox hybrid."

"He never told me that!"

\----------------------------------------

When Jeremy got home, he immediately took off his shirt, and was surprised to find no wounds on his chest, although it was a little red. All the blood was only on his shirt. He then took off the rest of his clothes and saw a small scratch on his thigh. He put a small bandage on the wound after cleaning it out, then threw his shirt in the washing machine. Jeremy had met a few angry Lynx hybrids in his life, but never one as angry as Gavin. Suddenly, his phone started ringing, and the fox jumped.

Jeremy picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Jeremy, it's Geoff. Are you okay?"

"Physically, I'm fine, just a minor scratch on the thigh. Mentally, I feel awful."

"I'm sorry about what happened. Gavin can be weird at times, but I've never seen him so angry before."

"Well I've never seen a Lynx hybrid so angry before. Do you know why he did that?"

"Michael told me that Gavin hates foxes for personal reasons. Do you think you'll be able to come back to work tomorrow?"

"I think I'm gonna need a few days to calm down before I'll be comfortable coming back to work."

"Can you give me your address? I want to send someone over to help you."

"Sure, my address is (Insert Jeremy's address here). Can you send Jack over? If what you said about him is true, he may be the best person to send."

"Thank you Jeremy. I'll tell Jack to check up on you. See you in a few days."

"Bye Geoff"

Jeremy hung up his phone and put his clothes back on, including a new shirt. He then waited for Jack's arrival.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Jeremy opened it to see Jack standing there, so he let the dragon in.

"Hello Jeremy. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Jack."

Jeremy shook Jack's hand and said, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming over to help me."

"My pleasure, Jeremy. Did you know that we dragon hybrids always are willing to help a fox hybrid in need? Dragons and foxes have had a special bond with one another since ancient times."

"That's really interesting. I don't think I've heard about that before! By the way, your scales are beautiful. They go so well with the beard."

"Thank you. I always thought my black scales went well with the orange beard, but I never really knew if they did until now."

Jack and Jeremy kept talking to each other, and Jeremy managed to forget about what happened.

Jeremy returned to work two days later, and Gavin apologized for attacking him. He finally got to start working at his dream job, and nothing could stop him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided Gavin's super long canines could swing into place when his mouth opens, like a rattlesnake, because of how long they were. Gavin can also suck the blood of his prey like a vampire, but unlike a vampire, instead of drinking it, he would store it in glands that are accessed through the fangs, where Gavin could spit it at enemies, as a sign of aggression, like a spitting cobra.


End file.
